zoidsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Neil Notbob
Neil Notbob is a Zoid pilot and a part of the Broken Chairs team. He appears to be harmless, but is actually a lot sharper and more capable then he lets on. Appearance Neil is a touch below average height and probably a bit on the scrawny side of things. he has Short, scruffy black hair that seems to never be anything beyond a nondescript mop and blue eyes. As a result, he looks younger then he actually is, and needs to constantly produce ID to verify his age. He's really very non-descript, which is a trait he seems to actually like. Neil will normally wear jeans and a shirt and a non-shiny brown leather jacket. In his Zoid, he wear more or less the same thing. Anything he does wear tends to look scruffy and beat up, even if its freshly washed. Personality Neil is Very laid back and relaxed; knows that he won't get anywhere by running around and shouting so he doesn't try to. Its not he's apathetic or lazy, just rather he's very relaxed and casual. Neil is somewhat of a joker and very prone to being snarky, but he knows when to leave off things. He tends to pick on Rose when she's being overly full of herself, but at the same time he really likes Tasch. Neil Engages in "geeky" past times and revels in them, like computer games. He has a weakness for cute girls in Elephanders, but that could be simply because he knows the Elephander can squish him. He likes potato chips, especially when they're stolen from someone else. In battle, Neil likes to run around and pick at people when they're already doing something else and distracted. He's good at hit-and-run attacks and doesn't like stand-up fights. He rarely uses his sniper rifle and claims he's a crap shot anyway. History Neil is the youngest of "innumerable" siblings (He rarely says how many, in fact, the number seems to change constantly), born on a farm on Western Continent. His early life was rather ordinary, which he actually got bored of rather quickly. After finishing school, he decided to become a Zoid Warrior because it sure beat real work and there was no heavy lifting involved." Managing to pass through an elementary Zoid piloting course, he bought a very second-hand Gunsniper and set out to find his fortune. His travels bought him to the City on the Eastern Continent, where he joined with the Zoids Battle Commission. Meeting a group of like-minded Zoid pilots, he formed a team with them known as the Broken Chairs. Despite the situation the team found itself in with the NUBG, Neil continued to gladly fight alongside the rest of the team, regardless of who it was against. At the same time, he tried to maintain a positive attitude throughout. Zoids Gunsniper Neil's Gunsniper is a rather old example, being somewhat beat up and shabby looking. He purchased it second hand, and figures that it has been through numerous previous owners. He also suspects that it may have been made from parts of several different Gunsnipers slapped together. Category:Characters Category:TBC Characters Category:TBC Category:Articles by Deadborder